Station 24: Pass the Junction
is the twenty-fourth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis To find their hometown Subarugahama, Right and the others must move the Ressha onto the Shadow Line to free it from the darkness engulfing it, but the shadows engulfing the junction point keeps them from using their powers Plot Right and the others search the records for their hometown of Subarugahama, ignoring the pleas of Wagon, only to come up empty as if the town never existed. Ticket reveals that this is the result of being completely enveloped by the Shadow Line's darkness; the town around a Dark Station separated from the Rainbow Line and made a part of the Shadow Line as a Shadow Town. However, Akira reveals that there is a way onto the Shadow Line as he takes them to a junction line linking the Rainbow Line and Shadow Line railways and loans them his Drill Ressha, as it was previously a Kurainer. The group arrives in the Shadow Town of Ugokenai, where they encounter Ugokenai's Keeper Rook. They prepare to fight him, but they find that they are unable to maintain their transformation for more than 30 seconds at a time, forcing them into hiding. Eventually, the group comes up with a plan to let one of them deal with Keeper Rook while the others hold off the Close, before only Right is left to face the Keeper while using Transfer Changes to prolong his transformation and a Shogi variation of the Rainbow Rush to finish Keeper Rook off. Outside the Shadow Line, Akira is confronted by Barone Nero until Ugokenai and an enlarged Rook manifest back into normal space. Keeper Rook then proceeds to absorb Close from his spear to increase his size to overpower Cho ToQ Oh and Build Dai-Oh before they combine into Cho Cho ToQ Dai-Oh to destroy Keeper Rook's spear and then Keeper Rook himself. With the town restored, the main ToQgers decide to save the towns taken by the Shadow Line as Akira leaves to find the next junction point. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kuliner Announce Voice: * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Pass the Junction: **ToQ 1gou - Green, Pink, Yellow, Blue **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A *This episode marks the first time a ToQger initiates a Transfer Change without changing into their main color first. Station 24 - ToQ 1gou Green.jpg|ToQ 1gou Green Station 24 - ToQ 1gou Pink.jpg|ToQ 1gou Pink Station 24 - ToQ 1gou Yellow.jpg|ToQ 1gou Yellow Station 24 - ToQ 1gou Blue.jpg|ToQ 1gou Blue Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 2gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': Omitted *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *This episode is similar in concept and theme to the episode Terror of the Sleeping Quarter from Dai Sentai Goggle V: both episodes involved a zone where an entire town was completely "frozen" due to the power of the monster (a sleeping sickness in Goggle V, the effects of the Shadow Line in ToQger) and a Ranger who has appeared to lose his powers being forced to free the town without his typical abilities. (all the ToQger lost their abilities due to the Imagination being sealed; while Kanpei Kuroda couldn't use his powers due to his Goggle Brace being destroyed). Further, the imagination attack used to defeat Keeper Rook is shogi pieces: Kuroda was known to be a shogi expert and occasionally used pieces as projectiles. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Station 21: The Runaway Bride, Station 22: The Birth of the Empress, Station 23: United Hand in Hand and Station 24: Pass the Junction. DSTD08946-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08946-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢分岐点を越えて」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢分岐点を越えて」 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi